


Phone Sex

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Human AU, M/M, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike/Xander Human AU, where Spike is a Fireman, and Xander is a Paramedic. Pretty much just dirty talk from start to finish!! With a little 'surprise' at the end!! XD</p><p>Red Hot Words & Pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> **FIRST PUBLISHED:** 15 August 2005  
>  **ARCHIVED:[](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/profile)[ **redhotwords**](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/)** , [AdultFanFiction](http://buffy.adult-fanfiction.org/authors.php?no=8335), [WWOMB](https://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=2657), & [y!Gallery](http://www.y-gallery.net/gallery/ladyflame/literaryworks/)
> 
> This was originally written as part of the 'Where There's Smoke' tagstory ([](http://wts-tagstory.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wts-tagstory.livejournal.com/) **wts_tagstory** ), but the mods felt it didn't fit in with where they wanted the story to go, which is fair enough... when you play in someone else's playground, then you play by their rules!! However, I liked this little scene too much for it to just disappear, so here it is...

Spike glanced quickly around the room, double checking that he was definitely alone, then settled down on his narrow bunk, burrowing his shoulders back into the extra pillows he'd nicked from Warren's bunk, and tucking his mobile phone between his shoulder and ear. "Been thinking about that massage you gave me the other day..." Xander's mind flashed back to the sensation of his fingers stroking over firm creamy pale muscle, and his reply came out more like a breathy moan, "Yeah..."

Buffy glanced across at Xander, taking in the glazed eyes, and the way his hand was rhythmically clutching at his thigh, she rolled her eyes as she pulled the ambulance into their reserved parking bay. Switching off the engine, Buffy turned to Xander, "We're here, Xander." Xander remained totally oblivious to the fact that they'd stopped moving, or even that Buffy had spoken, deep within his own thoughts, and intent on whatever Spike was saying on the other end of the line.

Buffy rolled her eyes again, "I think that someone needs some _alone_ time," making little air quote motions with her fingers, which Xander totally ignored, the only thing that existed to him at that moment was his mobile phone, which was pressed in a death grip to his ear. Buffy gave a snort of laughter, "and I think that _I_ am wasting my breath," with that Buffy jumped out of the driver's seat, and carefully shut the door behind her, after all she didn't _really_ want to disturb Xander, after everything he'd had to put up with from Andrew, Xander deserved a little fun, and Buffy believed that Spike was the man for the job.

Of course, it didn't mean that Buffy wasn't slightly jealous, she wouldn't mind having someone to have phone sex with either, she sighed, " _Guess I'll just have to go raid that large box of doughnuts they've got stashed behind reception in ER... and maybe flirt a little with that pretty new intern, who's been giving me shy admiring glances. What was her name again? Winifred, that was it..."_ Buffy grinned to herself as she recalled a stuttering introduction, " _Fred for short... well Fred maybe you and I should get to know each other better"_ Buffy perked right up at that thought, " _Yep, there's nothing like the prospect of some feminine bonding over doughnuts to cheer me up."_

Meanwhile, Xander had become slightly more aware of his surroundings after Spike had asked him, "Are you alone, Pet..." Seeing Buffy's back retreating towards the ER entrance, Xander let out the breath which he'd unknowingly been holding, "Yeah, Buffy was here with me in the Ambulance, but she's gone now..." "Right, Pet... tell me do those seats recline in there?" Xander reached down, and pulled the lever which reclined the seat, "Yeah, it goes back." Spike grinned to himself, "Good Pet, now lie back, close your eyes, and just listen to my voice..."

"I'm lay on my front on your bed, an' you've just finished massaging my back and shoulders, and I'm about as limp as a stick of celery which has been left out in the warm too long. Then you lean over me and whisper in my ear, 'I need to move the towel for this next bit, that okay?' you say to me, and as your breath brushes over my sensitive ear, and your meaning sinks in, parts of me sure ain't limp any more!!" Xander felt his lips quirk up at Spike's description, but he was more than hard now, and he let his free hand trail down to squeeze himself through his pants. "Go on Spike, what do I do next?"

"You pour some of that massage oil over the small of my back, it's slightly cold, and it sends shivers up my spine, then you start to massage the muscles of my arse... Oh Pet, your hands feel so good, I'm almost quivering in delight." Spike's own free hand started a slow stroke over his cloth-clad erection, getting into the scene he was painting. "Then you shift your weight, and nudge at my thighs with your knee, and believe me Pet I'm only too eager to spread my thighs for you."

Xander sucked a deep breath in, memories and fantasy merging together to form a vivid picture in his mind. "Next, them talented fingers o' yours start massaging th' sensitive spot behind m'balls, occasionally reaching up to play with m'balls, moving 'em around in tha' sack... an' by this time Pet, I'm using th' pillow ta stifle me moans..." Xander could feel his breath quicken, almost becoming deep pants, as Spike's already sexy accent thickened with arousal. "Then, ya pour some more oil right down me crack, scooping it up with yer fingers and rubbing it into me quiverin' hole, slippin' one finger in, an' it goes in so easy, cause I'm so hot for ya. I'm rockin' back tryin' ta get ya finger deeper, ta brush that spot which makes lights flash behind me eyes, ruttin' forwards to rub meself against ya sheets, by th' time ya got three fingers in me Pet, m'not carin' who hears me, I'm moanin' an' beggin' for you ta fuck me. Ya whip ya fingers out of me quick, an' flip me over on ta me back, me legs are over ya shoulders before I've time ta blink, an' ya got ya cock lined up an' in me in one long smooth thrust which has me screamin' out ya name."

Both are panting hard now, rubbing and squeezing hard cocks and tight balls through cloth, hips arching up to invisible lovers, lost in fantasy. Spike's voice broken and gasping, "An' ya riding me hard and fast, ya hands on me shoulders pulling me down on ya cock, an' I got me nails diggin in ya biceps, hangin' on fer grim death, poundin' into me prostate with every stroke I cum without ya even touchin' me cock, an' as I writhe and spasm around ya, ya cum deep in me arse..."

"Oh God, Xan. FUCK, YEAH!!" "SPIKE!!" Almost instantaneous cries ring out, and echo around Fire House bunkroom, and Ambulance respectively, dying down to harsh panting which slowly evens out... Xander shifted uncomfortably, "God, Spike... you deserve a government health warning, I haven't cum in my pants since I was sixteen..." Spike grinned as he pulled at his own damp trousers, "Not the only one Pet, gonna have to go get changed myself." Xander felt himself blush, "Um, do you want to do something tonight?" Spike perked up as an idea occurred to him, "Yeah Pet, why don't you come over to mine tonight, I'll cook something tasty, and we can make popcorn and watch movies." "That sounds great Spike, how does 8.30 sound." "That sounds perfect Pet... oh and Pet, bring a change of clothes, I want you to stay over at mine tonight." "Yeah Spike, that sounds good... see you later, 8.30... got your address, I'll get a cab."

After they'd both said their goodbyes, and Spike had closed up his phone, he was startled by someone loudly clearing their throat. Spike turned to the door, where Jonathan was sidling into view as red as a tomato, "Um, Spike, Riley sent me to get you, he needs to discuss the new training rota." Spike looked at the trainee speculatively, "Fine, tell Riley I'll be with him in a minute, just gotta freshen up." Spike grinned at the fiercely blushing young man, and started to unbutton his trousers, laughing when Jonathan almost choked, and rushed out of the room. " _God, I am so evil."_


End file.
